A Way
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Femslash Au story about Catherine of Aragon and Anne.


Title: A Way (1/1)

Fandom: The Tudors

Pairing: pre-Katharine of Aragon/Anne Boleyn

Rating: PG

Length: Ficlet, 691 words

Warning: AU, femslash

Summary: Lady Anne makes a resolution concerning the Dowager Princes Katharine.

Disclaimer: I don't own them just taking them out to play for a bit.

[]

There are nights when the winds are so strong that they rattle the roofing tiles and the cold seeps through the dilapidated old castle. She was forced to walk from room to room with her head low and shoulders slumped to keep in the heat of her body.

If it had not been her task to supervise the household she would never leave the Princess' rooms. But, alas, the task was hers, and so she walked about making sure the fires where lit in case her highness decided to leave the rooms she had confined herself to since their arrival at Kimbolton. It was a useless pursuit; of course, her highness hadn't given any sign of wishing to leave her rooms.

For some reason, Anne couldn't give up. To give up would be to admit defeat. It would mean submission to the old castle, and to her new fate.

"My lady," a servant, one of three, rushed into the room, "Mrs. Potter is about to serve the Dowager Princess her evening meal."

She rose slowly from her chair, "Thank you, Peter." The boy nodded as she passed him.

Time had slipped past her without her noticed. She was always so busy. There was always so much to do to keep the old castle from crashing down around them. There was only so much the Potters could do, and there were no other ladies to help. She was alone. It was only herself and the Dowager Princess of Wales. Sometimes, she thought her brother-in-law the King and her sister Mary had sought to punish her by sending her to Kimbolton.

She walked up the stairs to the princess' rooms and pushed the door open. Seating by the fire, as always, was the princess. She held a rosary in her hands and seemed to be doing nothing at all except waiting.

On nights of days such as those the thoughts of punishment and banishment were so persistent they nearly drove her to madness. It was nearly as maddening as the Princess' waiting. Sometimes, she wanted to shake some life into Kimbolton and the Princess.

Noting she had stood by the door a bit too long, Anne moved into the room. She curtsy in front of the Princess' chair, then offered her hand to help the Princess up. She usually had to help her on very cold days for the weather did not suit her highness. Anne thought the Princess would do better in a new place. Perhaps, she would also do better in a new place. She could ask the King and Queen for a new assignment. Court would surely suit the Queen's sister better than service to a depose monarch.

"Dinner will be served soon, your highness."

A small smiled tugged at the Princess' lips, "How many times have I asked you to call me Katharine, Lady Anne?"

Anne helped her to the table. "Too many, your highness, but as you still call me _Lady Anne_ I must address you properly."

A smile made itself known. It made the Princess' lips appear supple and sweet. "If you had told me that was the trouble I would have called you Anne long ago."

The shine of the Princess' eyes, though dimmed by her hardships, reminded Anne of why she stayed. She might like a better place to live but not another mistress. She would not trade Katharine to be Queen Mary's honor lady. She would not trade Katharine even for the title and crown of Queen.

"What would Mrs. Potter think if she ever heard me?"

For single moment Katharine's eyes beamed brighter that the fire, "Perhaps only when we are alone."

Anne blinked as Mrs. Potter entered the room with their dinner. When she looked again at Katharine her eyes were down cast, but for a second there had been light there.

No, she would not trade this for anyone or anything. She would simply have to find a way to make Kimbolton warmer. She would have to find a way to make Katharine's eyes shine bright again.

There was plenty of fire in both Kimbolton and Princess Katharine; she need only find a way.

Fin.


End file.
